Dans le placard
by Yuni Stark
Summary: Deux hommes, un placard et le destin qui s'ennuis, ça donne un sacré bordel. Et Death n'aime vraiment pas ça. /./ Petit OS que j'ai écris vite fait. Tous les persos sont à J. K. R.


Salut à tous !

Voilà un petit OS rapide qui m'est venu en discutant avec une amie à propos de placard et d'épouvantard.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Quand le destin s'en mêle, les choses deviennent bien plus intéressantes.

.

* * *

.

OS : dans le placard.

.

Il se réveilla en grognant, il avait mal à la tête et la langue pâteuse. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Et où était-il ? Pourquoi il faisait noir ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas de vêtements ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait un autre corps masculin bouger à côté de lui ? Et nu lui aussi ?

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était de s'être dirigé vers son dortoir après sa leçon avec le professeur Dumbledore, il lui avait montré le moment où il avait rencontré Tom Riddle à l'orphelinat. Et après, plus rien, c'était le trou noir. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait atteint la tour de Gryffondor.

Il se tourna sur lui-même et essaya de déterminer où il se trouvait en tâtonnant autour de lui. Sa main droite rencontra un mur, la gauche rencontra... Il retira vivement sa main et entendit l'autre grogner et se redresser à côté de lui.

L'autre chercha aussi autour de lui et jura. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant cette voix, elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose. En tout cas, il était plus vieux que lui. Il se redressa en position assise et fit glisser sa main sur le mur, cherchant à faire le tour alors que l'autre homme marmonnait dans sa barbe. Il tomba rapidement sur un coin, fit demi-tour et se leva avant de pousser un juron en se cognant au plafond bas. Où qu'ils soient, c'était petit.

_ Qui est ici ?

Le ton était impérieux, ne supportant aucun refus de réponse. Il grogna et répondit :

_ Je suis […] et vous ? Et pourquoi on est enfermé dans un placard ?

_ Je connais ta voix, mais je n'arrive pas à la replacer et je n'ai pas entendu ton nom. Je suis […] et si on n'avait pas scellé ma magie je serais déjà sorti d'ici.

_ Je n'entend pas votre nom non plus... Nos magies sont scellées ?

_ Oui.

Il chercha autour de lui à tâtons, mais il n'y avait rien dans le placard et la porte était fermée à clef. Il était seul avec l'autre homme... Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ?

Il soupira en se laissant retomber sous le sol.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ?

_ Je n'en sais rien et je n'aime pas ça...

Il pouvait sentir l'agacement de l'autre homme très clairement et il était sûr que s'il avait sa magie, elle serait en train de se disperser sous sa colère. Lui-même était assez contrarié. Il se retrouvait seul dans un placard avec un autre homme dont il ne pouvait deviner l'identité et ils étaient tous les deux nus. Cela ressemblait un peu trop à une mauvaise blague ou à un plan foireux comme dans l'un de ces films moldu que regarde son cousin où on enfermait deux personnes qu'on voulait caser dans un placard. Il rougit à cette idée et fut bien content qu'il fasse noir. Lorsqu'il avait cherché à tâtons, sa main était tombée sur... hum... Disons que l'autre homme était bien équipé, du moins à son goût.

Oui, il était bi et il en était fier. Peu de personnes le savait, mais pour lui, le sexe n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'il s'amusait et il avouait volontiers que se retrouver avec un mâle le dominant totalement dans un lit ne lui déplaisait absolument pas.

Il se secoua, s'il continuait sur ce chemin de pensée, il allait avoir un problème et ce n'était pas le moment. Il tourna la tête vers l'autre homme qui observait la porte et cherchait visiblement une sortie avant de se détourner et s'allonger. Le sol était plus confortable qu'il n'y paraissait, on avait dû jeter un sortilège de coussinage dessus.

Il sentit l'autre se laisser tomber à côté de lui en soupirant de frustration.

_ Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir... Si j'attrape celui qui a fait cette mauvaise blague...

_ De quoi vous vous souvenez en dernier ?

_ Je suis allé me coucher. Et toi ?

_ Hum... Même chose. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir atteint mon lit...

Il y eut un silence, l'autre homme réfléchissait.

_ Moi non plus, finit-il par dire. Pourquoi nous avoir enfermés ensemble ?

_ Je ne sais pas... On dirait juste un vieux plan foireux comme on en voit dans les navets moldu.

L'autre homme grogna à la mention des films moldu et il y eut un silence. Puis, il l'entendit bouger et poser ses mains sur lui. Il essaya de s'écarter vivement mais il était coincé contre le mur.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ J'accomplis le plan foireux.

_ Hein ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester plus qu'il se retrouva avec un corps sur lui et une bouche vorace sur la sienne. Son cerveau commença à sérieusement se déconnecter lorsqu'il sentit les mains de l'autre se balader sur son corps. Le baiser n'avait rien de doux, il était vorace et dominant et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça l'excitait encore plus.

Il était cinglé.

Il était enfermé dans un placard avec un parfait inconnu qui venait de décider que le meilleur moyen de sortir de là était de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Et il n'était franchement pas contre cette idée.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans son lit, dans son dortoir. Il se redressa vivement, pensant avoir fait un rêve, mais se recoucha tout aussi rapidement en sentant une douleur sourde se répandre dans le bas de son dos. Ce n'était pas un rêve...

Il grogna en se tournant sur le côté précautionneusement, heureusement pour lui que c'était le week-end, il n'aurait pas supporté une journée de cours avec son corps endolori. Il ne savait plus combien de fois il l'avait fait avec l'Autre, mais une chose était sûre, son partenaire d'une nuit était insatiable et avait une sacré endurance.

Il se rendormit en se disant que c'était l'expérience la plus étrange qu'il ait vécue.

.

Voldemort se réveilla dans sa chambre et observa le plafond un moment, se demandant s'il avait rêvé ou si cette partie avait été réelle... Mais en même temps, qui pourrait l'enlever comme ça ?

Il se décida à se lever en ignorant les événements de la nuit, ça n'allait pas se reproduire de toute façon. Il se rendit dans sa salle de bain et allait se laver lorsqu'il remarqua son reflet. Il était de nouveau humain et des marques de morsure ou de suçons se trouvaient sur son corps. Donc cette nuit avait été réelle... Soit. Il enquêterait dessus.

Il se lava et commença sa journée.

.

Une semaine. Ça faisait une semaine que l'Incident était arrivé et il n'arrivait pas à se sortir l'Autre de la tête. Chaque soir, il espérait involontairement se retrouver de nouveau dans ce placard, mais à chaque fois il était déçu.

Ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui, se demandant ce qu'il avait, surtout qu'ils l'avaient trouvé endormi le lendemain de l'Incident avec des marques plus qu'évidente de ce qu'il avait fait de sa nuit. Hermione ne cessait d'essayer de savoir qui était sa petite amie et Ron lui demandait s'il s'était fait plaquer pour qu'il soit d'une humeur aussi massacrante. Il détestait ça.

.

Voldemort observa ses meilleurs hommes assis autour de sa table de réunion. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à gérer l'incompétence de ses Mangemorts. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse sur l'Incident et il essayait toujours de découvrir comment il avait fini dans ce placard et qui était le garçon avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Il était d'ailleurs désormais obligé d'utiliser un glamour pour cacher sa vraie apparence. La face de serpent faisait beaucoup plus peur. C'était beaucoup mieux.

C'était au tour de Rogue de faire son rapport sur l'Ordre et Poudlard. Quand il eut fini de parler de trivialité, il l'interrogea sur son sujet favori :

_ Et Potter ?

_ Il est toujours le même maître. Cependant... Il semble assez perturbé depuis une semaine. Au début, je pensais que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec les cours privés que lui donne Dumbledore, mais j'ai surpris ses amis qui le harcelaient sur une potentielle mésaventure amoureuse. Quoi que ce soit, ça le met d'une humeur massacrante et il est encore plus insupportable et indiscipliné qu'avant.

Il fronça les sourcils... Non, ça ne se pouvait pas ! Il faisait juste une corrélation entre deux choses totalement différentes.

_ Depuis une semaine, tu dis ?

_ Oui, maître. Depuis dimanche, il ne s'est pas montré avant le milieu de l'après-midi et on pouvait sentir des glamour sur lui. Et aussi, je crois qu'il boitait un peu... Mais je ne suis pas sûr.

Quelles étaient les chances ? Franchement ? Quelles étaient les putains de chances que ça tombe sur eux-deux ?

Il passa rapidement à d'autres sujets, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder là-dessus.

.

Harry grogna en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Foutues visions.

Soudain, alors que ses amis le regardaient étrangement, la signification de ce qu'il venait de voir et des pensées qu'il avait surprises le percuta.

La seule pensée qu'il parvint à créer fut approximativement « Oh putain, par le string rose en dentelle de Merlin ! » Puis, il se leva et sortit de la salle commune sans faire attention à ses amis. Il se rendit au seul endroit où il pourrait faire le tri calmement sans qu'on ne le dérange, la chambre des secrets.

Il s'installa en tailleur devant le cadavre de basilic avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Il était à la fois dégoûté d'avoir couché avec son ennemi et soulagé de savoir enfin qui il était. Et maintenant ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

.

Voldemort faisait les cents pas dans ses appartements. Ses déductions ne pouvaient pas être vraies, c'était impossible. Pourquoi Potter et lui... Rha ! C'était tellement énervant. Et le pire c'était...

.

Le pire, c'était, pensa Harry, qu'il avait envie de recommencer.

.

Dans un autre plan de l'existence, Destiny eut un grand sourire sadique et rangea les clefs de son placard avant de se tourner vers Death.

_ Tu paries combien qu'ils finissent ensemble ?

_ Tu sais que tu viens de me prendre mes deux jouets préférés ?

Destiny éclata de rire alors que Death soupirait en aiguisant sa faux. Parfois son homologue pouvait être vraiment trop joueur. Lui il voulait une guerre, une histoire qui se finit dans le sang et la mort ! Pas un happy end avec les deux pires ennemis qui finissent ensemble pour sauver le monde. Il détestait l'adage de Cupidon.

Faites l'amour, pas la guerre...

Quelles foutaises... ça c'était bon pour Life, pas pour lui...

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^_

 _Pilou._


End file.
